Mistletoe
by Raiden Miosaki
Summary: Dave is too much of a sucker to own up to his feelings towards Jade. But when Rose drags him out of the house Christmas eve, without warning or explanation, he has no idea that this "waste of time" could end in him finally admitting how he feels.


**A/N: DaveJade, fluff. This is way out of season, I know, since it's supposed to be around Christmas time in the fanfiction, but, I don't even care, I do what I want. I was suddenly slapped with muse. Rated T, only for swearing. Other pairing aside from DaveJade: Hints of JohnKat, and Rosemary. ^^; This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so don't hate on me too hard. That is all.**

"Rose, c'mon! I don't have time for this shit,"

"Oh, you'll thank me for this later, trust me."

You are Dave Strider.  
You suddenly find yourself being pulled into a never ending parade of stupid coming, surprisingly, from your sister, Rose.  
Rose was usually a respectable character.

But suddenly, you find yourself being pulled outside, and out into the snow, after the earlier demand that you put your shoes and coat on, and close your eyes.

"I've had enough of this, if you don't tell me whats going on, I'm swear, I'm gonna turn right around, and go back to my goddamn house."

"Pipe down," Rose rolled her eyes.  
"You're such a drama queen."

"This is a f*cking waste of my time. I don't even know why I bother to hang around with you nooksuckers anymore."

The voice of the unmistakable Karkat Vantas hit your eardrums.

"Karkaaat!" John whined, slightly hushed.

"Be quiet, he'll hear you."

"Who'll hear you?" Jade's voice chipped in.

It been two years since the game had ended, and both Kanaya and Karkat had returned to Earth with the rest of you.  
It was Christmas eve, and freezing outside.

Rose hadn't even explained why she'd dragged you out into the snow.

"It's freezing out here…" You whined.

"Oh, can the ever so cool, and manly, Dave Strider not handle a little cold?" Kanaya asked.  
"I underestimated you."

"Dave is here?" Jade chipped in once again, giggling.

"Hehee~ Hi Dave!"

Rose finally let go of your wrist.  
"Okay, Dave, you can open your eyes now, if you want to."

You opened your eyes, blinking a few times, not being able to see very well.  
You _were _wearing sunglasses at night, after all.

"Jade, you too!" John urged, pushing Jade forward gently.  
You could feel her softly fall against you slightly after Egbert shoved her, and she looked up a little, holding onto you for balance.

"Hey Dave!" She smiled, tugging at your sleeve to get your attention.

"Oh, Hey Harley," You said, trying to play it cool, even there your face had obviously lit up slightly in blush.

"Um… Dave..?" Jade questioned, her voice suddenly sounding more quiet and timid.

"Ah, what is it?" You asked.

"Take off your sunglasses, you dumbass." John chirped, you could tell there was a big smile on his face.

You sighed, taking off your sunglasses.  
Suddenly you could see a whole lot better.

Snow gently fell from the sky, the wind blowing, just barely.  
John and Karkat stood on one side of the both of you , Kanaya and Rose on the other.

You and Jade were standing underneath a tree, mistletoe hanging above you both, from a branch.

These assholes.  
They planned this.  
Jade was still standing close up to you, holding onto your sleeve gently, clinging for warmth, looking up at you.

You couldn't tell if her cheeks were red from blush, or from cold, or from both.  
All you could do was stare into those green eyes of hers, that looked incredibly shy at the moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Karkat fumed.  
"Kiss the gogdamn girl, you f*ckass."

You blinked, sighing slightly, trying to bring up the courage to actually do this.  
After all, you had liked Harley for a long time.

"I..it's okay, Dave, you don't have to—"

You cut her off, gently pulling her closer to yourself, and kissing her softly on the lips.  
It took her a moment to register, but seconds later, she was kissing back, innocently.

Her lips were soft, and felt warm-ish, compared to the snow, flying around you both.  
After a few more seconds, you pulled away.

She looked at you for a few seconds, her eyes looking happy, almost sparkling with that undeniable happiness.

Without warning, she threw herself at you, wrapping her arms around you.

You're surprised, you hadn't suspected that she would do that, you both ended up toppling into the snow.  
You wrapped your arms around her waist, supporting her, and with this, she leans over, and pecks your forehead, softly.

"I love you, Dave." She giggles happily, blushing.  
"I love you t—"

"Ugh. Human romance is so cliché." Karkat commented, cutting you off.

You looked up to see that Kanaya and Rose have already snuck off, and only John and Karkat are left there.

John smirked.  
"Hey Karkat~ do you wanna go under the mistletoe with me next?" He teased.

But of course, Karkat couldn't take a joke, if it slapped him in the face.

"F*ck no, you homo, bulge-sucking jerk! You leave me alone!" He shouted, blush covering his face, before he turned, and charged off into the snow, running away from John.

"Karkat, I was jokiiiing... wait up!" John whined, and took right off after him.

Seconds later, the two of you were alone, Jade cuddled up to you, as the two of you were still laying in the snow.

You sat up slightly, pulling her onto your lap, and kissing her on the cheek.  
"I love you too, Harley."


End file.
